The augmented reality (referred as “AR” hereafter) is a technique that calculates the positions and angles of camera images and incorporates corresponding images, videos or 3D models. This kind of technology superimposes virtual information onto real-world scenes so as to achieve the integration of the real-world information with the virtual-world one.